Flitter (Drone)
Flitter ( ) Drone to Queen Chrysalis Backstory First Gen Flitter: Flitter is a female changeling drone that left Chrysalis's hive after the failed attack on Canterlot, thinking that what her hive was doing was wrong and mean. During her life in Ponyville, she built a barn on its outskirts and ran an abandoned changeling orphanage for the seemingly growing population of orphaned hatchlings found around Ponyville, met and , helping Twilight raise Flicker and earning the title of "Mamma Flitter", met and , unknowingly became the object of Lens's desire for a time, took up woodworking, and finally, had to start stealing love again to keep herself alive. Shortly after, she was chased out of town by a large mob of angry and prejudiced ponies, that broke her trust towards ponies. Now she's back in the hive, loyal to the Queen once again. She's currently making friends with her new hivemates and awaiting the Queen's permission to build a special ops hivelet in the now completely abandoned barn she once called home. Second Gen Flitter: OOC/RP Info RP Rules: *I will only be replying to people in the RP, unless a situation calls for it. (I.E. Users with a mlp_ prefix) *I will not RP with Mary Sues or those that go out of their way to break canon. *Both me and Flitter will be friendly towards you, as long as you're not, well, annoying or rude. *I have experience in many different types of RPand RPers, but there'll always be something I don't know. If my information is incorrect or if I do something that you don't fancy, please respectfully DM me about it. *I 'hate '''Pinkie Pie-esque, overly random characters. It kinda' goes with the Mary Sue thing, and they're already looked down upon, but unless you can do it in a way that doesn't give me a headache, I'm not going to RP with you. And finally, sometimes/ randomly I do "''OOC Drawing Nights" ''where I go out of character for maybe an hour or two and take OC bust drawing requests. If you don't like to see OOC art during your RP, don't follow me, or unfollow then follow again after, do whatever works for you. I have a few rules for this event, as well. *First of all, I may not get to your request. If I get a ton, I sometimes have a hard time tracking them, or just really need to take a break for the night. Wait untill the next drawing night and ask again. *I only do one OC bust per player. Please mention me on the account of the OC you want drawn. *No canon characters. This is for when I want to draw but have no material. If I wanted to draw the manes, I would do it on my own time. *Again, be ''respectful. ''I'm just a simple ''girl with a pencil and a sketchbook. Don't have a hissy fit at me if I get little details wrong only from looking at you guys' tiny cropped little icons. Category:OCs Category:Changeling